TRP: Goatface and Rieka (Second Chances)
A jail in some town. Months ago, Rieka'd been in a bar, like usual. There had been a guy, and his friends, and the next thing she knew there had been a fight. She'd never fought like that before. Never used her magic to that degree. She'd wiped the floor with them-- fatally. And then all the fight had gone out of her just in time for the guards to come in and find her with three dead bodies. That was why she was in jail now. For a long, long time yet too apparently. Rieka was vaguely aware that-- if she tried-- she was pretty sure there were spells that could help her escape. She didn't. It was the end of another miserable day. Rieka curled in her area of the cell, ignoring her cellmate, and staring out the window. There was some wolf's bane growing at the window. As she drifted off to sleep, Rieka tried to recall if she'd seen any there before. Jen "Wake up," said a soft, low voice that seemed to come from inside Rieka's mind. Abby Rieka jolted, and sat up. Same moss, same awful smell-- covered in vines this time which was... better? And the same fucking goat. "What the hell man?" she said, struggling to her feet. Vines were a lot heavier than butterflies. "What the hell. Where have you been? D'you know where I am right now?" Jen "Yes," it said. "I know." Abby Rieka groaned. "I told you. I was gonna be useless. Give me power and look what happens-- I end up in fucking prison with it." Jen The creature tilted it's head in that same, familiar motion as if it had to think about the meaning of that. "You can leave," it said. Abby Rieka shifted a bit. "I don't know how," she said, looking off to the side. Jen "With my gifts." It righted its head, then let it tilt to the other side. "A drop of blood will be enough to wish you away." Abby Rieka started to say something and stopped. On some level she was pretty sure she knew what it meant. Nah, the real issue was something else. "Thing is I'm... pretty sure I belong here though," she said, crossing her arms and continuing to not meet goatface's eyes. Jen "No." Abby Rieka shook her head, gritting her teeth. Finally she looked up, at the unnerving eyes of her patron. "Do you know what I've done?" she asked harshly. "I've killed-- murdered people. People who didn't deserve it. And you tell me I don't belong in prison?" Jen "Yes." Abby Rieka threw her hands up in the air. "You're a real talkative fuck you know that?" she snapped irritably. Jen It did not answer. Abby Rieka glared for a second. And then it started to hit her-- this was kinda funny, actually. So she snorted, and then laughed, and then ended up bent double, cackling so hard tears were streaming down her face. Jen "I can help you," the creature offered, oblivious to Rieka's ongoing laughing fit. "You need to go. You have a task." Abby Rieka chocked down on her laughter. "You know I only agreed to help you so you'd leave me alone, right?" Jen "You lied?" Abby "Well... yeah." Jen The creature blinked- for the first time Rieka had seen it. "You ate my flower." Abby Rieka nodded slowly. "Yeah. Cause I wanted to wake up. And you just kept asking me for help. So it was easier to just say yeah and eat the flower, instead of arguing with you." Jen "The exchange needs to be made," it said, its voice going hard. Abby "Look if want your flower back you can have it," Rieka said. "Just, uh, tell me how to give it back." Jen "You can't." Abby Well. "Sucks to be you then, I guess?" Jen There was another stretch of silence before the creature turned its head aside, looking into the distance. "I will help you then," its voice echoed in Rieka's head. Abby Rieka groaned. "Listen, dude, it's not worth it all right? I told you, I'm not gonna be any help to you. S'not my fault you didn't listen." Jen The creature just raised a hand and drew a circle in the air- and the dreamscape vanished. Rieka was back in her cell but something was off... where her awareness of her body should have been there was nothing. She floated in mid-air, looking out of a face that turned around without her telling it to. Rieka- her body- stepped over to the window and stood on her toes to look outside. She examined her hands, her palms, the soft skin between her thumb and forefinger. Then she raised one hand to her mouth and bit down. The taste of blood filled Rieka's mouth and the next thing she knew, she was standing outside her window. Abby Rieka yelped and stumbled back, bracing against the wall. Crouched down and tried to regulate her breathing. It was fine, everything was fine. She'd just... annoyed her patron enough that he decided to leave her alone. And then she decided to escape. Yeah. That was all that'd happened. (No it wasn't.) Well. If she was out then-- maybe she oughta make the best of it. Maybe one of the ships in port wouldn't mind taking on a new hand in prisoner's rags. Or maybe she'd get caught and end back up in prison. Or get killed. Rieka guessed she'd find out soon enough. END Category:Text Roleplay